Power Ranger Drabbles
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: Some drabbles about my Favorite ranger couples, both slash and het. From Ninja Storm, Mighty Morhin', Zeo, In Space, and Jungle Fury. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Power Ranger Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at drabbles so I hope it's good. These feature HUnter and Cam, but unpcoming chapters will have couples from Mighty Morphin', Zeo, In Space, and Jungle fury as well. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Hunter and Cam<strong>

**Comfort**

Cam held Hunter tight as he wept on Cam's shoulder. This was the most difficult day of the year for him and he wanted more than anything to be able to make all of Hunter's pain go way. But he couldn't. The anniversary of the day that one loses their parents is always so hard. But Cam hoped he was helping just a little. He rubbed Hunter's back as he rocked him gently, just letting him pour out his grief for his lost parents.

Finally Hunter pulled back enough to look at Cam. His eyes were red and swollen. "Thank you, Cam," He said softly. "I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

Cam smiled. "You will never have to find that out, love," he assured him firmly, smoothing back his blond locks. "I'm always here for you." He kissed Hunter gently.

"That goes double for me, baby," Hunter replied when they'd pulled back. And they knew they would. That was what being soul mates was all about.

**Making out**

It wasn't the first time they'd been caught making out at ninja Ops, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"Whoa, major PDA, dudes!" Dustin cried as he entered with Tori and Shane.

Hunter and Cam jumped a mile and pulled apart; Hunter nearly falling off Cam's lap as Cam spun his chair to face the voice.

"Dang, give a guy a heart attack!" Cam exclaimed as Hunter resettled himself on his boyfriend's lap.

"Who had a heart attack?" Blake asked as he came in.

"No one yet," Shane replied. "We came in to find these two making out and Dustin yelled and scared the jeebies out of them."

Blake rolled his eyes. "Again?" He exclaimed exasperatedly. "Every time I turn around, they're lip-locked!"

Hunter smiled at his younger brother. "That's what happens when you're in love, bro," He replied.

"When it happens to you guys, you'll understand," Cam added.

"When it happens to us, we won't make out in front of everyone," Shane replied.

"That's nice,' Hunter said as he turned back to Cam. "We're proud of our love and we don't care if the whole world knows."

"That's right," Cam said, gazing lovingly into Hunter's eyes.

Hunter reached up and tenderly brushed a lock of Cam's hair back from his face.

"Uh oh, I'm out of here before they start again!" Shane cried.

"Wait for me!" Dustin added. Cam and Hunter barely noticed the others leaving. They were too caught up in each other and their love. The love they knew would last forever.

**To work or not to work**

The first thing Hunter saw when he opened his eyes in the morning was Cam's beautiful face. Smiling, he reached up and brushed his black bangs out of his eyes. Cam really needed a trim. But Hunter didn't mid too much; he liked playing with his hair.

He didn't real feel like getting up so he snuggled against his lover and gently kissed his cheek before closing his eyes once more.

Just then Cam stirred and opened his eyes. "Mm, is it morning already?" He asked sleepily.

"Sure is love," Hunter answered.

Cam groaned. "I'm not ready for morning yet. It means I have to get out of this comfy bed and your loving embrace."

"Then don't," Hunter replied firmly. He snuggled even closer to him.

"But we have so much to do today," Cam pointed out. "We have zord repair, reconfiguring the Ninja Ops computer systems, working out, to name a few."

"Baby, the zords and computer can wait, and can do our working out right here," Hunter said and smiled mischievously.

Cam blushed beat red, which Hunter found adorable. "But Dad will-"

Hunter kissed him sweetly, cutting off his protest. "Your dad will be away all day meditating, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Cam said. "But we still should get some work done."

"And we will," Hunter assured him. His kissed his lover deeply, drawing it out. Cam moaned and kissed him back hungrily. When it was finally over Hunter gazed at his lover. "So what do you think?"

"The zords and computer can wait," Cam replied, breathing heavy. "We have work to do right here."

"A lot of work," Hunter agreed, and with another searing kiss, rolled so he was on top of Cam so they could begin their work.

**The Joke**

When Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Blake walked into Ninja Ops, they all stopped and looked around, stunned. Black and white labels adorned everything in sight!

"What the heck?" Shane exclaimed.

Dustin moved to the table. "_Spaceballs: The Table_," he read.

"Huh?" Tori asked.

"_Spaceballs: The Computer_," Shane read. He was by Cam's chair.

"_Spaceballs: The Chair_," Blake said.

"What?" Tori asked.

Suddenly Dustin laughed. "Look at the floor!" They did. A label there said "_Spaceballs: The_ _Floor_".

"What the heck is _Spaceballs_?" Tori wanted to know.

Dustin giggled. "Even I know that! It's a movie!"

Tori shook her head. "I've never heard of it," she replied.

Dustin was shocked. "Are you serious?"

Tori nodded and Shane started telling her about it. Suddenly Dustin Spun around. I have to check something!" He dashed from the room. A moment later they heard him begin to guffaw.

Then he ran back to them. "Guys, you have to see this!" He cried interrupting Shane. "Come on!" He dashed back out and the others followed him

He went into the bathroom and Blake stopped. "Uh, I think I'll wait until you get out," he said warily.

"That's for sure," Tori agreed, making a face.

Dustin shook his head and pointed to the toilet. "No, look!"

They looked, and on the lid there was a sign. _Spaceballs: The Toilet_, it said. Dustin started guffawing again and Shane rolled his eyes. "That's so not funny."

"_Spaceballs: The Toilet Paper_," Blake read.

"Did you do this, Dustin?" Tori demanded.

But before he could answer, a new voice spoke up. "Careful with the toilet paper. It could have all kinds of space germs on it!" This was followed by the sound of two people laughing.

They whirled around to find Hunter and Cam giggling by the door. "Did you guys do this?" Shane asked irritably.

"Cam wouldn't do this," Tori protested.

But, "GOTCHA!" Cam and Hunter cried gleefully. They high-fived.

Blake put his hands on his hips. "Why would you do this, Bro?"

Hunter grinned. "The same reason you guys made sure we woke up the other day with salt and pepper all over us!" He replied.

"That was because you guys wouldn't stop making out during the Totally Talented marathon the evening before!" Tori pointed out.

Hunter and Cam looked at each other for a moment. "Well, you know what they say," Hunter began. Then Cam joined him. "PAYBACK'S A BITCH!"

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Please review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Ranger Drabbles**

**Discalimer: **Same as before.

A/N: Here's chapter 2. I hope you like and please review! Oh, and please read the author's note at the end. It's a question for my readers! Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Zhane and Astronema<strong>

**Sneaking Out**

Zhane whistled to himself as he gathered his things together to go out for the evening. Just thinking about the woman he was going to see made his heart race and his knees weak. When he had his stuff together, he headed out into the hall and checked both ways to be sure no one was around.

When he saw that the coast was clear, he darted down the hall and to the backup control room. Going to the console, he pressed a series of buttons. And instant later, he vanished and reappeared in a secluded forested area just outside Angel Grove.

He sat his stuff down on a fallen log and turned around. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped a mile! Whirling around, he opened his mouth to give whoever it was a piece of his mind. But the sight of his lover giggling stopped him in his tracks.

"Very funny, Astronema!" He said sheepishly.

The princess of evil smiled. "I couldn't resist, love," she replied. Then she sobered. "So did you get out okay?"

Zhane nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm getting quite good at it, actually." He sagged a little. "But I still don't like it."

"Well, maybe you should just tell your friends what's going on," Astronema suggested.

"No!" Zhane cried, aghast. "That would cause all hell to break loose!" His expression softened. "Besides, I'd sneak out for the rest of my life if it meant I'd get to be with you." He stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Oh, Zhane!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and kissing him deeply.

As Zhane returned the kiss, he knew there would be a lot more sneaking out on his part, but he didn't care. Sneaking out was a very small price to pay for getting to be with his princess!

**One**

Zhane, sweaty and trembling, gazed deeply into the eyes of his princess, who was lying beneath him. She was also trembling and sweaty. "Every time we do this, it just gets better and better," he murmured, panting a little.

She reached out and caressed his cheek. "That's because every day we keep getting closer and closer," she replied.

"And more in love," he added, kissing her tenderly, before laying his head on her chest.

She began stroking his hair. "I wish we could just stay like this forever."

He raised his head. "We can sure try," he told her before laying his head back down and snuggling as close to her as he could.

"Mmm, I love the sound of that," she murmured. Rolling over, so they both would be a little more comfortable, she closed her eyes. And as she drifted off to sleep, she knew they would be always be together, for they were much more than lovers. They were one.

**Marshmallows **

"What a beautiful night," Zhane murmured to Astronema as he sat his backpack down on a fallen tree trunk.

She smiled at him. "It sure is. Did you bring the marshmallows?"

"Sure did," he replied. Opening his pack he pulled them out.

Astronema clapped her hands. "Goody!" Giving him a kiss, she took the bag and opened it. Pulling one out, she stuck it on the end of her Wraith Staff and held it over the fire they had just made.

Zhane looked at her and giggled. "You know you don't have to do it that way, don't you?" He asked with a grin. "You know you can just use a stick."

She grinned back. "I know. But this is the way you showed me and I like it better," she told him.

Zhane felt a warm feeling come over him at her words. "Is that so?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"Definitely so," she replied as he picked up a stick.

He grinned broadly and stuck a marshmallow on it. "Well, I like any way of doing it as long as it's with you!" He held the stick over the fire.

Her face lit up and she kissed him deeply. "I like doing anything if I'm doing it with you," she told him when she'd pulled back.

Zhane tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. "You know what I'd like to really be doing with you right now?" He asked breathlessly.

She waggled a finger at him. "Calm down, my Silver Knight. We'll have plenty of time for that later. First we need to finish roasting our marshmallows."

"Well, okay, since it is our tradition. But we can still do it fast," he said, and caught his on fire and quickly blew it out.

"Yes we can," she answered and lowered her staff closer. For the quicker they finished the marshmallows, the quicker they could get on to doing other things, the things her Silver Knight had in mind!

**The Beach**

Astronema pulled her shoes off and stepped into the sand of the secluded beach Zhane had found a couple of weeks ago. Then she giggled girlishly and wiggled her toes and moved her feet around.

Zhane tossed his own shoes aside and looked at her. "What's so funny, love?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm just so glad to be here with you." She smiled, but kept wiggling her feet and toes in the sand.

"So am I," he told her, and kissed her. "But why are you wiggling your feet like that? Is the sand too hot?"

"No, I'm still not used to how soft it feels!" She giggled again and moved some sand around with her toes.

"But this is our fourth time here," Zhane pointed out.

She nodded. "I know, but I'm still not all the way used to something feeling this good on my feet," she replied.

Zhane grinned. "I know. I was the same way at first. The sand is so different from the sand back home." He took her hand. "Come on."

He led her down to the shore were they strolled along with their feet in the water. After a while they stopped and watch a beautiful sunset.

"That was incredible," she murmured once it was over. "Just beautiful."

He took her chin in his hand. "It was, but it doesn't hold a candle to you," he said lovingly.

She blushed beet red. "You're so sweet, Zhane," she told him and kissed him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back passionately. "I'm just being truthful," he murmured between kisses. And as they continued their passionate embrace, he thought about how lucky he had been to find this beach, which was quickly becoming a very special place for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what did you think? I hoped you liked it and please review on your way out!

**A/N2:** What pairing would you like to see next: _**Hunter/Tori, Andros/Carlos, Andros/Ashley, Jason/Kim, Blake/Tori, Jason/Trini, Dustin/Hunter, Jason/Emily, Tommy/Kat, Cassie/Phantom, or Adam/Tanya?**_


End file.
